BackTrack
by MuSiC lOvEr FoReVeR
Summary: This is the same as Iza and the Gang but there is no Liza and Maya but a nother person. everybody is a human even the cullens..
1. Summary

**Im sorry for the last story I had Iza and the Gang. I just couldn't keep up with that one. This is somewhat the same to that one up above ^. There is no Maya and Liza just Jay and Dean and a new character who wont be introduced till another chapter! I changed Izas name to Izzy Cross… sorry again. Im really lost with the other story! Sorry again for like a fifth time.  
**


	2. Back home

Reminder I don't own Twilight. Another reminder outfits are always on profile! And the last one the cullens are humans not vampires. In the summary it says Edward broke up with Bella but its Bella that broke up with Edward. 

**BellaPOV (Aka Izzy) **

**Today I was wearing skinny jeans, black shirt with 'Where the Wild thing are' logo. Today I was at the Cullens house and it was Emmetts turn to pick the show. Lucky Carlisle and Esme were gone at work. Emmett was sitting there flipping through the channels. Sigh. This is going to take forever. He stopped once it got to a music channel. Sigh. At least they don't show me anymore since ive been in hiding. **

**Yes, you heard me right me. On TV. My name is not Isabella Swan but is Isabella Cross. But I go by Izzy. Me and my band, The BackTrack's, we are very successful. Nobody knows why I went into hiding except for my band. We've had a very difficult few months. So the worst thing that happened just happened.**

**TV: This has been the worst break up since 1990. The BackTracks first number one single-**

**Right then the TV shut out right when my picture was on the TV. I was wearing the outfit that I wore the last concert we did. It was a black skirt, teal tank top, black heels, black leather jacket, gold bracelet and earrings. They were all watching me. **

"**What?" I asked. **

"**Was that you?" Jasper asked. He was looking quite shocked. I shrugged and shook my head and said:**

"**Nah. Why would I be on TV?" I looked at all their faces. Edward was kinda scary lookin. "Im just gonna get goin." I said walking outside.**

**I walked all the way home because nobody came outside to take me home. I was sad. So I decided to call the band and get back together. But that means I have to break up with Edward. Sigh. So much to do.**

**~*~ (this means passing time)**

**I called the band and they were more than happy to get back together. But there was one that was more than happy to get me back. And that was Jake. We went out for awhile till it interfered with the band. We are still really close. **

**~*~**

**Today we had school and after school I was going to break up with Edward. This is gonna suck. **

**~*~**

**It is last period and we have like five minutes. This is one of the classes me and Edward have together. While we were just sitting there, there was a scream from outside the door and it flew open and there was a freshman girl and tons of reporters. **

"**Shit." I whispered. They were all coming at me.**

"**We have Izzy Cross here. And the world is wondering, why are you in hiding Izzy?" a reporter from TV asked.**

"**None of your business that is." I spat. "The only people that know are the only people that do know." I was trying to get out but they crowded me. "Get out of my way!" I yelled but nobody moved.**

"**Ms. Cross when are you and your band going to get back together?" another reporter asked.**

"**Today. After school. After I break up with my boyfriend. NOW MOVE!" I yelled at the same time I heard a gasp from behind me and four more by the door. I had forgotten that Edward was behind me but I never knew the other Cullens had arrived. There was several more gasps from around the room from class mates and reporters. Nobody expected me to get a boyfriend after Jake and I had broken up. Double shit.**

"**Im sorry Edward. It was for the best. I just need to get away." I said that while trying to get out of the crowd and not even looking at him. **

**~*~**

**I've been on the plane for several hours and my butt is killing me. I wanna get up but were bout to land so I have to sit here. **

**~*~**

**Finally! Im off the plane getting out of the plane. I was walking out of the thing to get my bags when someone grabed me from behind and I screamed.**

"**IZZY!" they screamed and then I noticed it was three pairs of arms around me. **

"**Hey guys! I missed you!" I was very excited. **

"**We missed you two. Now come on we already have your stuff lets go." Dean said. The very annoying calm one.**

"**K!" I said dancing to the door. Yes I don't really blush I don't trip and I can act very well I can act as though I suck at acting. **

**We had dinner and caught up with each other and stuff. Once we back to the house I went to my room and dyed my hair back. My hair looks like chocolate brown with blonde highlights. I was pretty happy. One because I had my original hair back and two because I get to wear my old new clothes. **

**That's it. Tell me what you think. Plz.**


	3. The concert

**I am going to update my other two stories soon. I know I havent updated any of them except this one.**

CH3

IzzyPOV

Today we have our regrouping/come back concert kinda thing. I was the last to get ready. I was wearing skinny jeans, red and white zebra pic shirt, black white and red converse, lots of bangles, and black diamond shaped earrings. I put a little make up on just mascara, eyeliner, and little black and red tinted eye shadow.

~*~

We were in the car on the way to the hall while we went over what we were gonna play. I choose 'Hello' while Dean choose 'I Gotta Feeling' Jay choose 'Leave out all the rest' Jake choose '23'. my phone has been ringing off the hook since everyone at school figured out who I really am.

~*~

We were getting ready when my phone started ringing and it went downhill.

_Izzy _Caller(figure out who it is)

"_Hello?"_

Bella? Why didn't you tell us. We would have understood what you ment.

_Please not right now. I have a concert in like 3 minutes. Im sorry._

I was about to hang up but he is very stubborn

Come on Bella! Please at least tell me why you didn't tell us.

_Fine. If your going to be that stubborn Jasper I will tell you…._

'Kay tell me.

_AFTER THE CONCERT! Bye!_

Finally I got a chance to hang up. I walked out onto the stage alone cuz the guys already left. I walked up to the mic with my Les Paul Epiphone.

"Hey everyone! Its been awhile since ive seen anyone. So were gonna start off with a song called 'Hello'"

Playground school bell rings againRain clouds come to play againHas no one told you she's not breathing?Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk toHelloIf I smile and don't believeSoon I know I'll wake from this dreamDon't try to fix me, I'm not brokenHello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hideDon't crySuddenly I know I'm not sleepingHello, I'm still hereAll that's left of yesterday

There was a lot of cheers after that. "Heres another one 'I Gotta Felling'"

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good nightA feeling that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good nightA feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good nightA feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good nightTonight's the night, let's live it upI got my money, let's spend it upGo out and smash it like oh my GodJump off that sofa, let's get, get offI know that we'll have a ballIf we get down and go out and just lose it allI feel stressed out, I wanna let it goLet's go way out spaced out and losing all controlFill up my cup, mozoltovLook at her dancing, just take it offLet's paint the town, we'll shut it downLet's burn the roof, and then we'll do it againLet's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do itAnd do it and do it, let's live it upAnd do it and do it and do it, do it, do itLet's do it, let's do it, let's do it'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good nightA feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good nightTonight's the night(Hey!)Let's live it up(Let's live it up)I got my money(My pay)Let's spend it up(Let's spend it up)Go out and smash it(Smash it)Like oh my God(Like oh my God)Jump off that sofa(Come on!)Let's get, get offFill up my cup(Drink)Mozoltov(Lahyme)Look at her dancing(Move it, move it)Just take it offLet's paint the town(Paint the town)We'll shut it down(Let's shut it down)Let's burn the roofAnd then we'll do it againLet's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do itAnd do it and do it, let's live it upAnd do it and do it and do it, do it, do itLet's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do itHere we come, here we go, we gotta rock(Rock rock rock rock rock)Easy come, easy go, now we on top(Top top top top top)Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop(Stop stop stop stop stop)Round and round, up and down, around the clock(Rock rock rock rock rock)Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday(Do it!)Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday(Do it!)Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, sayParty every day, p-p-p-party every dayAnd I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good nightI gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good nightWoohoo

More cheers me and Jake switched because these were the guy voice songs. "This is 'Leave out all the rest'"

I dreamed I was missingYou were so scaredBut no one would listen'Cause no one else caredAfter my dreamingI woke with this fearWhat am I leavingWhen I'm done here?So if you're asking meI want you to knowWhen my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedAnd don't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the rest, leave out all the restDon't be afraidI've taken my beatingI've shed but I'm meI'm strong on the surfaceNot all the way throughI've never been perfectBut neither have youSo if you're asking meI want you to knowWhen my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the rest, leave out all the restForgetting all the hurt insideYou've learned to hide so wellPretending someone else can comeAnd save me from myselfI can't be who you areWhen my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the rest, leave out all the restForgetting all the hurt insideYou've learned to hide so wellPretending someone else can comeAnd save me from myselfI can't be who you areI can't be who you are

More and more cheers after every song "Our last song is 23"

I felt for sure last nightAt once we said goodbyeNo one else will know these lonely dreamsNo one else will know that part of meIm still driving awayAnd Im sorry every dayI wont always love these selfish thingsI wont always live...Stop it...It was my turn to decideI knew this was our timeNo one else will have me like you doNo one else will have me, only youYoull sit alone foreverIf you wait for the right timeWhat are you hoping for?Im here and now Im readyHolding on tightDont give away the endThe one thing that stays mineAmazing still it seemsIll be 23I wont always love what Ill never haveI wont always live in my regretsYoull sit alone foreverIf you wait for the right timeWhat are you hoping for?Im here and now Im readyHolding on tightDont give away the endThe one thing that stays mineYoull sit alone foreverIf you wait for the right timeWhat are you hoping for?Im here and now Im readyDont give away the endThe one thing that stays mine...

"Thank you everyone and have a good night."\

~*~

We packed our stuff in the car and went back home. I called Jasper back.

Hello?

_You still wanna know why I didn't tell you guy_s.

Hell ya!

In the back ground you could hear Esme yell "Jasper language."

_Well the reason I didn't tell you all was because I was going through a rough time with my band and all that. I was planning on telling you all but after what happened I couldn't handle it and all the drama anymore so I had to break up with Edward. All to much. It kinda sucks being so popular._

It was quite on the other line. I waited awhile till I heard him.

Are you serious?

_Ya._

Oh.

_I gotta go. Bye._

Ya bye.

I hung up.

That runs some things.

**Thx! :P plz review. **


End file.
